Freeza/Personality and Relationships
Personality Freeza was a cruel, egotistical, and despotic being who left a wake of pain and suffering in his wake. His reign of terror ultimately was what kept his empire in line and his reputation garnered both the attention (and ire) of the Hakaishin, Beerus, as well as the fear of Kaiō of the North.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"Dragon Ball Z: God and God Freeza was extremely egotistical, believing himself to be a superior lifeform in a similar vein to the rest of his clan.Dragon Ball chapter 97, page 11 He was also highly , particularly towards the Saiyans, whom he frequently referred to as and considered half-evolved.Dragon Ball chapter 125, page 11 His hatred for Saiyans was so ferocious that he easily felt no remorse for their genocide and also had no qualms with brutally beating a Saiyan child.Dragon Ball chapter 105, pages 1-2 The tyrant was also prone to immense bouts of rage whenever his plans fell through or he was extremely afraid. In many cases, these fits of rage would cause him to resort to destroying whatever planet he was on—especially if he felt pushed into a corner. Above all of this, however, Freeza was capable of putting on a polite façade, as it was his standard personality trait. He used very polite speech patterns, and used the personal pronoun and , both being gender neutral pronouns that exacerbates his polite demeanor. However, when prone to fits of rage, Freeza would slip into the use of , which is a more masculine, arrogant pronoun. Oddly, the tyrant also used when transforming into his final form, only reverting to 'ore' when sufficiently angered, though he resumed the usage of 'boku' when he arrived on Earth as a cyborg. Freeza rarely ever engaged in battle, using his immense army of warriors and slaves to do his fighting for him. He would only ever engage in combat if he was left no other choice or simply as a form of entertainment. In battle, Freeza took enjoyment in sadistically making his opponent's suffer as much as he could. This was best seen during his occupation of Namek. The tyrant only engaged in combat against Nail in order to force the Namekian to tell him how to use Nameccian Dragon Balls,Dragon Ball chapter 91, pages 11-14 and against the the fighters from Earth for ruining his chances to gain eternal life.Dragon Ball chapter 101, page 10 Later, upon learning that Son Gohan was a Saiyan child, his motivation shifted to bringing the Saiyan race to complete extinction. In combat, Freeza was extremely arrogant and overconfident, which lead to the tyrant being taken by surprise many times during his battles on Namek. His arrogant ultimately ended in his death in more ways than one. Beerus had planned to kill Freeza because of his arrogance, on top of it being the reason he was killed by Trunks. Eventually, his overconfidence and his tendency to fight an opponent for the amusement of the ordeal lead to the appearance of the Super Saiyan—his worst fear—in Son Gokū. Whenever he wanted to end a confrontation quickly, Freeza almost always resorted to use of his Kikōha from the Fingertips, which allowed him to kill most of his victims quickly and effortlessly. After his confrontation with Gokū on Namek, Freeza's fear of Super Saiyans deepened tremendously. Upon meeting Trunks for the first time on Earth, Freeza was immediately stricken with fear at the mere mention that the boy might be a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball chapter 137, pages 10-11 In the anime, the tyrant's fear was so great that he immediately attempted to destroy the planet.Dragon Ball Z episode 120 This fear of Super Saiyans continued well after his death. While in Hell, Freeza continued to relive his defeats at the hands of Gokū and Trunks, eventually becoming obsessed with the idea of revenge against them. Upon his revival, Freeza's obsession with revenge was eventually his downfall once again. Despite seemingly overcoming his fear of Super Saiyans during the four months following his revival, his vengeful nature lead him to meet his second demise at the hands of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gokū. Due to never training before his first death, Freeza didn't know the importance of learning to control a new form and power. This would lead to his second death. During his second stint in Hell, Freeza learned from this mistake, and began to develop an appreciation for controlling his power. While he retains his egostical and arrogant nature, he proves to be far more composed than he used to be, capable of cleverly cunning tactics that throw multiple parties off guard. His battle tactics changed as well, as he now analyzes an opponent who is too powerful, looking for weakpoints, rather than blindly rushing forward as he used to. Freeza has also developed more patience, especially in regards to his revenge, allowing himself to wait longer and practising subtlety in allegiance adjustments. No matter how loyal his soldiers were to him, Freeza shows little to no care for them, as he is easily capable of killing them should they fail him in some way, many examples include: Moments before using his Super Huge Energy Sphere to destroy Planet Vegeta, he neither warns nor does he show any concern for them even when they begged him not to get them caught in the crossfire; Another instance was after Trunks kills almost all of his and Cold's soldiers, he kills the last soldier for showing fear, simply calling him a "coward"; In the Resurrection 'F' '' Saga in ''Super, he vaporizes his army after transforming into his final form, and doesn't show any remorse for doing so. After the Tournament of Power, Freeza retains his selfishness, but has mellowed down and become more childish rather than ruthless. An example was when he wanted to use the Dragon Balls to become five centimeters taller because he does not like being short in his final form, but wants to make it look like he is still growing rather than the immortality he originally sought. This stems from his experience in hell where he could not die but could not move from his cocoon. References